Jell-O
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Murasakibara was promised sweets! "It was gonna be so sweet! " *sorry for any mistakes*


Jell-O

"Murochiiiiiin. I'm tired. I wanna go to bed."

The whining words of the purple haired boy were not at all expected of due to his appearance. He was simply too big to be saying things in such an immature vibrato.

Murasakibara was stretched out recklessly on Himuro's bed, idly picking at the loose strings on the bed with a pout.

"Murochiiiiiin…."

Once again, his words were met with silence and he groaned loudly, flipping over onto his back. He rolled himself of the bed with lax movements and looked around the dimly lit room. There was no sign of Himuro which caused the boy to pout angrily.

The Yosen player had been invited to play some video games after practice and had promptly declined when first asked.

Himuro hadn't quit though; he simply asked again, though this time, he included sweets into the mix.

There was no way he would turn that down, but he didn't think it was fair for Himuro to bring him here and then abandon him….it was eight and he hadn't even gotten any sweets yet.

Frowning, Murasakibara made his way lazily to the living area. He dragged his feet purposely and tugged on a lock of his own hair.

"Murochin, did you leave me?"

Huh.

No Murochin in here.

He groaned loudly and stomped out of the poorly decorated living room before going to the kitchen.

"Murochiiiiii-"

His whining was stopped right in his throat and he stared blankly at the scene laid out before him.

Himuro was sitting in the middle of the kitchen and he was doused completely in what looks like sticky red juice. His dark hair was slick with it and his whole face was also covered in it, dripping thickly off his pretty long eyelashes.

"Oh, hey Atsushi."

The simple greeting made the lavender haired boy tilt his head.

"What is Murochin doing? This looks like a big mess." Himuro laughed breathily and sat in a crisscross position. The movement made more drip off his head and splat messily onto the tile floor.

The dark haired boy smiled and wiped at his face.

"I was trying to make Jell-O and ended up knocking the bowl on myself. Sorry Atsushi, now we don't have sweets."

Murasakibara moved into the kitchen carefully, less he slipped, and sat down right next to Himuro. The boy blinked and made a move to try and hoist himself up but the tall Yosen player held onto his arm, preventing him.

"Atsushi? What's wrong?"

He scooted closer to the boy and Himuro jumped when he felt a warm, wet organ slide up his face.

Jerking, Himuro glanced to the side and watched as Murasakibara smacked his lips.

Then he dived right back in sucked eagerly on the flesh right under his pierced ear, moaning gratefully as the sweet strawberry taste danced on his tongue.

Himuro's eyes widened and his hands came up slowly to try and coax the larger man to calm down. Though this was not accomplished because suddenly, Himuro's whole face was being grabbed and the next thing he knew, Atsushi was lapping at his lips like an anxious kitten.

"A-Atsushi!" the olive eyed boy couldn't help but to chuckle as he heard the whining noises his teammate were making, yet he couldn't just keep letting the boy lick his face.

With a surprising amount of force, Murasakibara was pushed away and Himuro was suddenly on his feet.

"Murochiiiiiin, it was gonna be so sweet!"

The purple haired boy whined again and lay down on the kitchen floor, obviously pouting.

Himuro wanted to take a picture.

"Atsushi, you got Jell-O in your hair. Now we have to wash it, come on." He whined one more time before reluctantly getting up.

He let Tatsuya lead him to the bathroom where he was undressed and sat on a small stool inside the shower. Himuro retrieved a bucket and filled it with water before he began to pour sweet, talcum smelling shampoo in his sticky hair.

Himuro massaged his head expertly and spent a good five minutes making sure there was no more of the sticky juice.

He finished not a second too late because Murasakibara's head began bobbing before it snapped up.

"Murochiiiiiin, I'm sleepy."

Himuro chuckled and patted the towel on his hair before he gingerly pulled the dark purple hair into a loose, low ponytail.

"Okay Atsushi, go get dressed."

Murasakibara actually moved pretty fast when he left so Himuro thought he was cold and he wished he would have turned the heat up.

He sighed but got into the shower because the mix had dried onto him and he felt very sticky.

It only took him ten minutes before he was out and wrapping a towel around his waist. Brushing his teeth swiftly, he turned out the light and made his way to his bed room where he put on a pair of boxer briefs and a thin t shirt.

After turning out that light, he turned to go slip in his bed where he noticed there was a rather large lump already occupying it.

Sighing with a smile, he pulled back the blankets and watched as Atsushi shivered seeing as how he was only in his candy print boxer shorts.

He got into bed and covered himself and not a second later, a giant arm encircled his waist and pulled him into a warm, large chest.

Warm breath wafted onto his neck and ear as Murasakibara mumbled sleepily.

"Murochin owes me sweets…"

Himuro laughed lightly.

"Okay, I promise Atsushi."

A contented sigh was made and the childish boy was soon asleep.

Himuro sighed and he was following the same fate not a second later.


End file.
